1. Field of the Invention
Generating patterns for printing them on fabric, paper or plastic materials for use in the Apparel, Textile, Décor and Furnishings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally textiles are planned and printed with repeating patterns due to both the technological limits and the intended use of the printed material UP until a few years ago, all fabric print production was based on rotary screen printing, with standard roll sizes and therefore standard repeat sizes, particularly in textiles used for decor, that are commonly printed in repeat size of 64 cm. When finally used the repeat is important, as it is necessary to attach me fabrics together, such as in she case of curtains, wherein the left side of the fabric must match the right side.
Recently developed digital printing technology provides for printing designs on fabric directly from a computer, with no added steps. The latest models of digital printers rs can print up to 3.5 meters in width and at a speed of around 55 m2/hour, and thus allow printing that is fast enough to enable mass production. The printing of patterns generated by a computer does not require any specific repeat sizes nor repeat design. For example, printing of graphic banners, advertisements and artworks can be designed and printed in complete form. However, when it comes to the continuous printing of hundreds or thousands of meters, the repeat pattern is the only method used.
The use of repeat limits the design to a repetition of the same design. Therefore when it comes to mass production of apparel, curtains and upholstery it required the use of two or more pieces of repeated fabric attached together, and when an exact match is obligatory, it leads to an inevitable waste of material. Moreover, each such curtain, apparel or upholstery will be identical to another which makes it nonexclusive.